


Kaoru revisited

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kaoru uses the coming tour as an excuse to meet Toshiya in private. It turns out that Kaoru has finally decided to fight for Toshiya's love. His proposal opens up Toshiya's eyes and makes him reconsider his decisions. Besides, Toshiya has now learned new tricks that might ease up Kaoru's love life and he's eager to teach them to him...





	

 

Toshiya was just finishing his evening workout in the brand new gym downstairs when his cell phone buzzed. He stepped down from the treadmill and picked up the phone secretly hoping that it would be Kyo who was calling him. Toshiya hadn’t heard anything from him since last Monday when the band had started their rehearsal period before the 2013 Ghoul tour in Japan. Toshiya felt slightly disappointed when he noticed that the call was from Kaoru.

“Kaoru here. I hope I’m not disturbing…” Kaoru started sounding a bit unsure.

“No, not at all. I just finished my exercise…”  Toshiya replied still out of breath.

“Could I come by? I’m in your neighborhood and I thought it would be good to exchange a few words about our coming tour.”

“Of course. I will just take a shower and prepare some evening meal after that. Would you like to join me for a snack?”

“A snack would be nice, thank you. See you in about half an hour”, Kaoru finished the call with a smile in his voice.

      Toshiya was somewhat puzzled about Kaoru’s call but also delighted. It was long since they’d had any private time together. Actually he couldn’t even remember when Kaoru had last visited his home. Die was by far the most frequent visitor but that was mainly because Mari was living in the house next door.

      Toshiya took a long hot shower letting his mind drift to the happy memories with his teacher; playing together on stage and in bed. He still missed the uncomplicated and relaxed moments he had experienced with Kaoru. With Kyo everything was so intense and unpredictable.

      Toshiya had just dried up his hair and dressed in yukata when his doorbell chimed. He found Kaoru standing on his doorstep in his black marine jacket and a shopping bag in his hand. “Nice of you to let me come. I bought us some sushi and beer”, he smirked and handed the bag to Toshiya.

“Welcome and thanks! My fridge was slightly empty”, Toshiya confessed and blushed a little.

“I guessed that”, Kaoru smiled and brushed his lion’s mane off his face.

At that moment Toshiya realized how handsome Kaoru was and gazed at his band mate with fresh eyes. In his small beard and wavy long hair he looked now very manly, completely different from the early days of visual kei period.

      “What brought you to the neighborhood?” Toshiya asked when they were sitting at the kitchen table sipping their beers. Toshiya had improvised a small cup of noodles with vegetables for both of them. Together with sushi Kaoru had brought noodles were quite enough to satisfy their appetite.

“I met my publisher down town. We talked about collecting the columns I have written into a book”, Kaoru explained modestly.

“Wow, you’re going to publish a book. That’s something! I could never even dream of writing let alone publishing something”, Toshiya enthused.

“Well, that’s not going to happen very soon. But I do have lots of experiences some people might find useful. And I love writing…” Kaoru mused and tilted his glass watching the beer head vanish slowly from the surface.

      “Was there something special you wanted to talk about?” Toshiya asked when Kaoru seemed to have been lost in his thoughts.

“I was just wondering if you need some support from me during our tour when it comes to Kyo. It was quite obvious last Monday that you two are back together.”

“I’m not sure what I need. He promised to change his behavior but that remains to be seen”, Toshiya pondered frowning his forehead. The future with Kyo was still a complete mystery to him. He had sworn to himself that he would stand on his own ground in their relationship but had no idea how to make it happen.

“I wish you are not doing this just because of our band. I know Takumi has complained that Kyo has been impossible to work with after you two broke up.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about that but it’s not the reason. I missed Kyo and didn’t want to spend my life completely alone.”

“You know I’m there for you too”, Kaoru mumbled staring at his hands. “You wouldn’t have to be alone.”

“I appreciate that!” Toshiya said and reached his hand across the table. He folded his long fingers around Kaoru’s hand and held it gently. “You are very important to me. You taught me how to love and to accept myself as I am.”

“Have you ever considered that life with me might be easier for you?” Kaoru asked staring at their joined hands.

“Yes, I have but I wasn’t sure if that was what you wanted. Kyo made his position very clear… But now you’re making me have second thoughts.”

“I’m not pushing you into anything but I would like you to consider this alternative”, Kaoru said gravely gazing at Toshiya with his dark eyes.

“I will do that but now I would like to show you something that I’ve learned from Kyo”, Toshiya promised and stood up his cheeks glowing of excitement. He vanished from the room and returned after a while carrying a wooden box. “I would like you to test these”, Toshiya beamed at Kaoru and opened the box for him to see.

“What are those?” Kaoru asked staring at the contents.

“They are butt plugs, something you would have dearly needed with Kyo. They help you to widen your tight entrance.”

“Err, would you like me to test them now?” Kaoru asked his voice full of doubt.

“If you want to. They will really make things easier for you…”

“Okay, if you say so”, Kaoru agreed after some hesitation.

      “Come, I will show you how they are used.” Toshiya grabbed Kaoru’s hand and led him to the bathroom. “If you like, you can take a shower before we start.”

“That would be a good idea. It’s been a long day for me”, Kaoru replied and started to unbutton his shirt. Toshiya watched him strip off his shirt and folded it on the table top while Kaoru took off the rest of his clothes.

      When Kaoru was done Toshiya stepped closer and slid his hands along his tattooed arms. Kaoru’s body looked much slimmer than before and it made Toshiya worried. “You’ve lost weight. You should eat and exercise more! I must show you my new gym some time.”

“Don’t you start bossing me around! I can take care of myself”, Kaoru grinned and climbed into the bathtub to turn the shower on. 

“No, I won’t”, Toshiya promised. “I will leave you to it. Let me know when you’re ready for the lesson.”

      Toshiya returned to the living room, sat down on his sofa and browsed his cellphone while Kaoru was having his shower. There were no messages from Kyo but there was one from Die who was letting Toshiya know that he was coming to meet Mari the next day and would probably pop by before that. Die’s crush with Mari had been quick and intensive but Toshiya wasn’t convinced it would last while Die was on tour during the next two months.

“Sensei, I’m ready!” Kaoru’s call made Toshiya smile. Since when had they exchanged parts? Toshiya stood up and hurried to the bathroom.

“Okay. It’s time to have some new experiences. I think we will start with the smallest plug first. Lean over please.”

Kaoru gave a weary look at the thing Toshiya selected from the box but did then what Toshiya had asked of him. With lube the plug slid inside him without difficulty.

“Is that it? What happens next?” Kaoru asked clearly relieved.

“We can do whatever you want”, Toshiya murmured caressing the back of his companion. “I have a brand new double bed. Would you like to test it?”

“Hmm, this plug feels interesting”, Kaoru remarked when he turned to face Toshiya. “New bed sounds promising.”

      Toshiya dug up a clean bathrobe for Kaoru from the bathroom cabinet and after that they climbed upstairs to Toshiya’s bedroom. When they had closed the door behind them Kaoru opened the belt of Toshiya’s yukata and let the garment slide from his shoulders down to the floor. “Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous!” Kaoru breathed when he laid his eyes on Toshiya’s well-trimmed body. “When did you make this happen?”

“I have exercised regularly already for a while but now it’s starting to show. It’s much easier to work out when I have equipment here.”

      Toshiya removed the bed cover and folded it on the chair conscious that Kaoru’s eyes followed his every move. He knew he was beautiful and was happy that he could please Kaoru’s eyes. When Kaoru took off his bathrobe it was very obvious how pleased he was.

“Do you want me to give you blow job or do you want to fuck me?” Toshiya asked as if he was offering tea to Kaoru.

“I think I will go with the blow job and leave the fucking to you” Kaoru replied in the same tone but couldn’t help smiling after that.

      Suddenly Toshiya grabbed Kaoru into his arms and they crash-landed together on Toshiya’s bed. Toshiya rolled over and pinner Kaoru under his body. “One blow job coming up”, he murmured and pressed his lips on the side of Kaoru’s neck.

“Please kiss me first”, Kaoru mumbled into Toshiya’s hair enjoying the feel of Toshiya’s strong body on top of his.

      When Toshiya slid his mouth along Kaoru’s jaw and finally pressed his lips on Kaoru’s his brain almost melted away out of sheer pleasure. This was the moment he had dreamed of and missed for months and now suddenly it was becoming a reality. Toshiya was going to make love with him and even offer him a new experience with these weird plugs.

      The plug Kaoru was wearing was affecting him in an unprecedented way. His need to reach a climax was almost unbearable. When Toshiya slid Kaoru’s dick into his mouth and started to caress it with his hands and lips Kaoru just couldn’t keep still. He wanted to fuck Toshiya’s beautiful mouth more than anything. He grabbed Toshiya’s head by the hair and started to bang his mouth like a maniac. Toshiya tried his best to control the movements of his companion but couple of times Kaoru pushed himself too deep and made Toshiya gag. Finally he gave a low growl and shot Toshiya’s mouth full of his sperm.

“Wow! That was something!” Toshiya mumbled when he had swallowed down Kaoru’s load and recovered from the surprise.

“I’m sorry but this thing is making me crazy”, Kaoru whispered sounding embarrassed and stroke Toshiya’s cheek with his fingers.

“I know the feeling”, Toshiya smirked. “Maybe we should remove it and see if it has made fucking any easier for you.”

      Toshiya prepared himself for the act and after that removed Kaoru’s plug. It was a piece of cake to push himself in. “How do you feel?” he asked when Kaoru took a deep breath under him.

“Actually it feels a lot better than before”, Kaoru admitted and relaxed under Toshiya’s body.

“I will try to be careful”, Toshiya promised happy that Kaoru might someday even enjoy this part of their love life. Kaoru’s reservations had been one of the reasons for Toshiya to turn to Kyo.

      Toshiya forgot very quickly that he should be careful with Kaoru but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. Kaoru gave himself willingly and passionately to Toshiya and Toshiya enjoyed his ex lover in a completely new way.


End file.
